


无南之北

by arcsabernine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky回来了美队每天都过年啦——！, M/M, 酸酸甜甜的复仇者日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: 大盾带着冬给妇联搞了一场沙雕派对的温馨小故事。古早味（2014年写的）盾冬日常，妇联日常，清水小甜饼，完结。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	无南之北

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是以前在随缘写的甜饼，现在看来也甜到发齁，超可爱。有些地方有点雷但无伤大雅（……）。  
> 那时候真的很心疼stucky所以才搞这么甜吧！……但怎么就坑了呢？所以改了改原文，改成了可以完结的样子（超懒）。

“要知道主旋律已经过时了，现在人们都喜欢反英雄那套。这让他们觉得是自己的支持和造势造就了伟大的人。”Tony Stark说着耸了下肩，然后用一种特别理所当然的吻调说：“除了钱，我一穷二白。所以我们之中没有人比我更算得上脚踏实地的‘小人物’了，对吧Jarvis。”

“Stark先生，是的。从身高这种计算角度上来讲……”

“我没有指望你回答我。你该像平时我需要你做点事的时候一样一声不吭才对。”

Tony立刻打断了他的人工助理，并不可置信地摆了摆手，好像听到了什么无知到极点的言论，“不喜欢和脑袋比我差的人讲话，无论是人工的还是天生的。”说道这里他嘬了一口杯子里的威士忌，然后翻了翻眼皮瞅向对面。

站在Tony对面的雷神接收到众人转投向他的目光，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛无辜地眨了一下，像是在表达“这位寝宫造的离天空很近的叫什么来着的为什么要看着我”以及“其他的人为什么也都看着我”的不解。事实上他压根不关心这场对话的内容，他只想赶紧回阿斯加德。

被叫到神盾局开会前，Thor在Jane的寝宫参观一处神秘的地方。

那地方就像某种在炉子上施展的魔法战斗一样，随之而来的有时是被丢进垃圾桶的糊状结晶，有时又是香喷喷的肉酱或者煎牛排——尽管前面那种情况发生的比较多。

Thor对这种被Jane与其他地球人称之为“烹饪”的战斗充满敬意。Jane辩解说这是一种更类似于实验的行动，Thor觉得她这么讲是因为她自个儿就是个科学家。他认为这是当之无愧的战斗。是地球人独有的荣耀。显然这次试验失败了。所以故事的最后是他嚼着外卖送来的中国菜听到Jane说，好吃的能让人打消一切坏念头。雷神脑中灵光一闪，又让她往中餐馆挂了个电话。Jane疑惑地看着他：“你胃口这么大，不够吃哦？”

“不是，我只是要给我弟弟多捎点儿。”Thor沉痛地对Jane说，“他有很多坏念头，他需要很多好吃的。”

此时有个人影破窗而入Jane的寝宫。

Jane说外卖来得是不是有点儿快，Thor皱起眉头想这种进屋方式好像不太对，而且来人的手上也没有餐盒。他看着面前这个体态丰满的红发女人轻盈地落在地上，觉得这个身影挺眼熟，于是他说：“Jane，别怕，我认识她。”

再然后，他就来到了神盾局，开会。

Thor举了举自己手里提着的一打中华料理餐盒，“人类，你们要干什么。说吧。我的宫保鸡丁要冷了。”他为了显示自己真的很着急，末了又加了一句，“阿斯加德没有微波炉。”

**

Steve从自家浴室里走出来的时候，几乎要被面前的这一幕吓呆了——Bucky的机械臂正挂在黑寡妇的脖子上卡得死紧，而几乎是蜷缩在Bucky怀中的Natasha也不甘示弱，她的手正巧能够到Bucky的肩带上拴着的一把匕首。匕首没有出鞘，可超级大兵的脑子几乎被想象中的匕首锋利的银光闪晕了。

他举起双手安抚着剑拔弩张的两人——他的一只手上还握着牙刷，他听上去有点口齿不清，因为他的嘴里还喊着牙膏泡沫。

“我天——放松，伙计们，放松。”

Steve先是目光坚定地看着炸毛状态的Bucky，他温和地扯起嘴角，制造出那种多年前他用来劝诱百姓买债券的标准笑容来——他以前挺擅长这个的。

“嘿，Bucky，这是Agent Natasha Romanoff。Natasha，我们家的正门正常工作。你为什么非得从窗户进来？”

Natasha不以为然：“都一样。”

Bucky打从浴室门被挪开的第一秒就紧盯着Steve。

……Steve让他冷静点儿，言下之意就是这不是敌人。

他低下头权衡着。

……可这个女的很危险。他能感觉到她身上的来者不善。

他于是又抬起头，着急地喘起气来，他迷茫地瞪着Steve，嘴巴撅了起来，无意识的小动作。

自从找回Bucky以后，Steve每天都要面对好几次这样的场面，他几乎要变得得心应手，尽管他并不为此高兴——Bucky将一切他不在的地方都当成战场。而一切企图伤害Steve，或是有伤害Steve潜在可能的存在，都被当成攻击对象。这时常包括Bucky自己。

Steve搞不清哪里出错了——Bucky对他自己也充满敌意。

Natasha是先打破僵局的一方。她一个灵巧的扭身就从Bucky的臂膀里脱离开来，顺手带出那把插在他肩带上的匕首。Bucky看到闪过的刀光，方才冷静一些的头脑又“嗡”地充血。他的目光随即开始在屋内扫荡——他前几天趁着Steve不注意藏了几把重型机枪。

Natasha为了显示自己的清白，站稳脚跟即刻落在了Bucky触手能及的范围内，匕首也迅速地被她扔在脚下。她朝Bucky点点头，然后将刀子踢到Bucky身后一个没人能够得着的角落里。

面对Natasha的主动示好，Bucky停住了动作，但他的身体依旧紧绷。

Natasha回头打量着光速回到浴室将自己整理完毕的Steve，她笑着说：“美国队长平易近人的一面，他的日常起居。我现在一定是整个纽约狗仔队的嫉妒对象。”

Bucky不知道狗仔队是什么意思，所以他看向了Steve。Steve用眼神安慰他稍安勿躁，然后认真地掏出小本向Natasha求教起来，说：“狗仔队。是和意大利有关的典故吗？意大利，噢，轴心国……”

“看来明年Avengers的业绩考核表中你不及格的部分——除了和女人调情——又多了一项，不是个与时俱进的好老师。”Natasha接过他的话。

Steve一边写下点什么，一边不可否置地耸耸肩。

他来自七十多年前的世界，他有太多东西需要补习。好在美国队长的本子上没有消化不良这个词。

他有大把的时间，他一点都不着急，也一点都不彷徨，更何况他有最亲近的人在身边与他共享这种迥异的遭遇。这世界上能有几个这样的奇迹？

Bucky回到沙发上坐下，他面前的茶几上还摆放着两碗牛奶泡麦片，一碗是满的。

他刚刚才吃了没几口，这个女人就破窗而入。

敌意褪去的Bucky看上去有点憔悴，可能是起床气和还没来得刮胡子的综合作用。不管那已经烂糟糟的麦片，他又想起他的重型机枪。他将他们藏在沙发坐垫下面。好像是这样。又好像是电视柜的最里面。  
他希望自己没有把枪藏在电视柜里面，除非脑子坏了，他才他妈的会把枪藏在那么难够着的地方。

沙发的另一边下陷，Steve跟着坐在了他身边。他的手搭上了他的肩带。几乎是下意识的，Bucky又不自觉地紧张起来，他极快得抓住了Steve搭在那根带子上的手。

Natasha旁观着这一切，她抿了抿唇，没有介入。

刚找到Bucky的时候她吃惊得合不拢嘴，因为她从未见过那么光芒四溢的队长，就像他一下子领了七十年份的圣诞节礼物，而每一年的礼物都是Bucky一样。

那时候的Steve一直试图告诉Bucky，家是个可以松懈下来的地方。不需要对任何东西保持警惕，不需要时刻手持武器。电视和茶几永远会乖乖待在他们一起布置的地方，没有坏人会从他们下面钻出来捣蛋。Steve从他委屈的眼神里可以看出来他急着要争辩什么。他便伸出手指放在Bucky干涩的嘴唇上，说“嘘。Bucky。我知道你打得过他们。我知道你不会让他们再次得逞。但是这里是安全的。我会一直在你身边。伙计。这世界上活得这么久的只有我们俩了。我们得待在一起。”

Natasha止不住地叹气，不出声的。

每一次Steve都告诉Bucky这儿是安全的。

每一次Steve开门，都会见到全副武装的Bucky，冷得像北极的冰块。

每一次Steve都关好门说“我回来了”，然后给Bucky一个暖洋洋的拥抱，傻乎乎地拿胸抵着他枪口。

每一次Bucky都面无表情，推开他说“who the hell are you”，声音里一潭死水。

这之后的无数天，Steve都将一模一样的话重复一遍，他永远都不会厌倦做这事儿。

再后来一个大雨天——纽约好像就没下过这么大的雨——地铁站淹了好几个。那天Thor光临了神盾局，从天花板上砸开了一个大豁口，因为没人教他用电梯。之后他们一起完成了一个困难的任务，关于阿斯加德，关于那个阴魂不散的宇宙魔方。

Steve回家的时候太累了。他将身体的重量全部挂在Bucky身上。Bucky没有动。他只是稍微挪了挪手臂，移开手上的枪，以便接纳大兵的全部。Steve累得快睡着了，他在Bucky的怀里笑了，以至于他错过了那天Bucky眼里的疑惑和惊恐——他像个初次恍然大悟到自己犯了错的孩子一样，更糟糕的是，他看着自己的枪，意识到他每天都是个只捣蛋不帮忙的坏小孩。

Steve曾以不再为神盾局效忠来威胁Fury，不允许Fury指派任何的神盾局特工驻扎在他俩周围。但是那天大雨好像没冲走局长的良心，他让Natasha跟在队长屁股后面。Fury对她说：“跟紧队长，Agent Romanoff，别让他累得忘记了躲那位的枪子儿。”

所以这个眼神Steve错过了，但是Natasha没有。

**

Natasha的脑海里回放着那一幕。

Bucky的简易武装肩带上挂着两把枪和几把小匕首，肩带压皱了他宽松的白色T恤——这位特工以自己细腻的观察力猜测这T恤是美国队长的，或者他们俩总是在洗衣服的时候粗心大意，之后就分不清这是谁的衣服了。他下半身穿着过长的睡裤，裤脚都拖到了地上，深蓝色的裤腿上点缀着白色的雪花儿，他光着脚，头发松散的一股脑扎在后面，有几缕不听话的掉到前面，又松又软的耷拉着——他自从回来了还没进过理发店。Steve说他有些心理障碍，不愿陌生人拿着锋利的剪刀对他肆意妄为，他会挣扎。Natasha也觉得暂时别进理发店是个好主意，但她纯粹是为了可能倒霉的店员考虑。

打斗时，Bucky的脸上是与这幅居家打扮格格不入的表情——咄咄逼人、争锋相对，在战场上足以威震敌方。

但他不适合做卧底。

Natasha将“卧底”这个选项在她内心的“Bucky加盟复仇者联盟的种种可能性”表格中永久勾除。

待两人都穿戴完毕，他们一起走向了公寓门口的地铁站。

不知道是谁先察觉的神盾局愚蠢的规律，局里四个轮子的交通工具里最得空的永远是超级跑车。Steve花了一会儿才记住兰博基尼和玛什么拉蒂的名字——在他眼里他们都长得差不多。问题不在这儿（按照Tony的说法“纳税人还没哭爹喊娘”），问题在于这些超跑都是两个位子的。所以与别人结伴出行时Steve爱带着Bucky坐纽约的地铁，虽然这两个大块头让狭小的地铁车厢看上去更拥挤。

Steve出门的时候会乔装一下，他不想引起别人的注意，让别人认出他来，他不想和随之而来的记者们交战，他不知道该说什么。他只想安安静静的做个普通老百姓，假装是和自己的好朋友出门喝一杯。他上次喝一杯是七十年前。

他们走进地铁车厢，Steve从口袋里掏出个东西戴好。

“等等，大兵，你口罩上的是什么？”Natasha问他。

“我的盾牌。”Steve用“这个问题再简单不过”的口气接着补充道：“Agent Coulson给我的礼物。Bucky也会需要一个的，在他成为复仇者，被媒体曝光以后。”

Natasha向上翻了个白眼。她总算知道神盾局的公关部门是用来干什么的，没有他们，现在推特上一定疯狂转满了一张地铁神秘男的照片。民众得多笨才认不出这就是美国队长。

他们简短的交谈结束后，Steve给了在公众场合总一声不吭的Bucky一个鼓励的微笑，因为他看到Bucky正对着趴在他脚边的一条拖着舌头喘气的金毛大猎犬发呆。他拍拍Bucky，然后低下身子来回揉了揉大狗背上的毛，和它认真打起招呼来：“好伙计，今天准备怎么过，你看上去挺高兴的。”然后他直起身子来，礼貌性地朝狗的主人点点头。

Steve充满笑意的看向Bucky。他的眼神传递着一种信息——就是这么简单。做你想做的，你不会伤害到任何人。

Bucky犹豫了一会儿，他搭在自己大腿上的手向前挪动了一英寸。

这时列车进站，Natasha站起身来，说：“抱歉，Barnes中士，可我们到了。”

**

电梯在神盾局的顶楼“叮”的开门，三个人跨进了专门为复仇者们打造的行动规划室里——虽然大部分任务的出动情况是只有行动，没有规划。会议室的圆桌边上传来一阵吵闹声，是Tony和雷神在争论什么，圆桌的另一端坐着局长Fury，他的背后站着Agent Coulson。

“恭候大驾，Captain。”Fury瞥向他们，他看了看手表说，“你们迟到了三十分钟，最好有个不错的理由。”

“是的，我们坐地铁来的。我正在开始理解那些关于纽约公交的笑话。Fury局长。”Steve迈出一步，镇定地向局长解释道。Bucky一直跟在他身后，他脸上又露出了惯有的困惑的神情，他搞不太清这里站的都是些什么人，Steve为什么要带他到这里，他们要做什么。他开始低下头思考，他是不是做了什么特别过分的事情，Steve摆不平的事情。

Tony挖苦地说：“哦这是什么？纽约的公交？我以为是大猫带着小猫教它过马路。”

“Bucky不是猫，Tony。这不好笑。”Steve皱着眉头咀嚼了一下这个笑话，但是他实在与Tony的幽默感无缘。后面的Bucky自动忽视了这句话，他通常只评判一个人的有效杀伤力。语言攻击不在他的评判标准之内。

经过纽约大战以后，有过同仇敌忾经历的Steve和雷神还算惺惺相惜，两个人都朝对方打了个招呼，然后Steve带着Bucky过去坐到他旁边。Bucky认真地对这个人加了道下划线，备注：Steve的伙伴，不是敌人，是安全的，不能打。当然这时候他还没有意识都对方是个举锤子的怪力半仙，打不过。

Coulson一直在Fury背后以奇怪的咳嗽声和眼神做着暗示。他的咳嗽声太不自然，以至于Fury回过头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Coulson以惊人的反应力迅速抹去了自己的脸部表情，又变回了那个处事不惊的老练探员。

Natasha挑了挑眉，她认为Coulson是在说：“今天boss心情不好。大家消停点。”

只是神盾局的房顶还在，这难道还不够消停吗？

Fury开始说话了，他双手交叉撑在桌子上：

“神盾局培养Avengers，Avengers在必要的时候为人类出战。你们明白吗？”

“呃，是Stark集团培养着Avengers，关于这一点我很确信。”Tony的手搭在椅背上。会议室的椅子很舒服，可以自由旋转，他喜欢这种灵活的设计。所以他转来转去，顺带插了个嘴。

“哦人类。停停。你转的我头晕。”

Thor一直用余光瞟着他的外卖，途中还用眼神示意Steve要不要尝尝。Steve转头问Bucky要不要尝尝，Bucky的眉毛拧成一股，他说无所谓，只要Steve想。Steve盯着盒子研究了半天，他感到不可思议，二战时期他只能通过电报获悉大半个月前发生在中国的事情，现在中国人已经用锅勺征服了大片北美陆地。

没有人在专心听Fury局长的话，Bucky可能是三位超级英雄中最认真的。尽管他压根搞不懂情况。Natasha可以从他的表情上得出这个结论。他想表现得听得懂，他那么努力，小可怜。她再次确定Bucky目前不是个做卧底的好选择，他的眼神会说话，他的情绪都被眼神说光了。

“哦。复仇者们。”

Fury局长的声音听上去不温不火，不急不缓。

站在后面的Coulson探员又尽自己所能的咳嗽了一声希望唤回众人的注意力，但是没什么效果。然后Fury就发飙了，这位统领着精英团队的局长还是有点能耐的，虽然他一开始不知道该拿Avengers怎么办。他手底下的人都太能干了，比如他们绝对懂得怎么聚精会神地开个战术研讨会。

“战士们，你们在外面是受人尊重的存在。你们觉得我会想告诉人们实际的情况吗？哦是的！他们还比不上一堆刚进兵营的小牛犊们。至少新兵们懂得什么叫遵守命令恪守军规。而坐在我面前的各位简直就像一盘散沙。经历过纽约一战后我以为这情况会好点儿。”Fury鼻子里哼了一下，带了点儿嘲讽的意思，“可实际上，我现在真的不确信Avengers能再次拯救地球。”

Fury侧过身对着他们，众人只能看得清他黑色的眼罩，他们不知道Fury局长现在是什么表情。一个文件夹被他“啪”地扔在桌面上，随之而来的是一些影像资料在文件夹的周围迅速散开，透过立体显象屏呈现在众人面前。

“是的。任务。又有任务了。地球上的某个角落又有一大批人等着你们去拯救。而我却不能安心地将你们这些精英放出去。为什么!”

“呃，为什么？”Tony耸耸肩，似乎他真的一点儿头绪也没有。

“够了Tony Stark。事情就是从你开始的！别以为我不知道。”

Nick Fury局长气得声音都抖了起来。当他和Hill在为战略部署伤透了脑筋的时候——他们必须伤透脑筋，因为这将是回归的冬日战士的首个任务。他们必须帮他安置在美国队长视线可及的地方确保他不会突然爆发或是受伤什么的，又得让他接受一定程度的考验，以测试他是否真的适合待在复仇者联盟。而忙的焦头烂额的他今天早上却收到一位理事会成员的包裹。包裹里德附言说收到这是理事会成员收到的来自Tony Stark的礼物。Fury有种不好的预感，让他头皮发麻，他睨视那个包裹，命人将它拆开。

里面是一件T恤。

**

故事的开头不在这里。

故事的开头是，Agent Coulson在美国队长生日的时候送了他一件礼物，一件T恤。

Steve抖开一看，T恤上面写着：“Keep Calm & Suit Up”（注1），下面画着美国队长的大盾牌。Coulson为了这一天准备了很久，他特意将自己收拾得干干净净，看上去西装革履，很有精神。他抬头看着美国大兵说：“Sir。生日快乐。我的礼物。呃……上面写的是现在很有流行的一个说法，我想你会喜欢它的。当然我自己改了一下，让它看起来更适合你……哦对了，这字体是我设计的，我花了挺多时间。我不擅长这个，但我承认这挺好玩的。按照你的尺寸订做的，先生。一定合适。”他一口气说完，然后他期待地看着Steve。

Steve看看他，看看这件衣服，若有所思地点点头。

“谢谢你，Agent Coulson。”Steve想，这一年的礼物不再只有Bucky的枪子儿了，挺好。当然Bucky的枪子儿也挺好，比没有Bucky好。

Steve穿着这件T恤回家的时候确实又吃了Bucky的枪子儿，他已经不再给墙壁维修公司打电话了，因为每回来的维修公司事后都会报警。他现在挺擅长修补墙壁的。在家里得不到温暖的美国队长非常喜欢这件T恤，不光因为他确实喜欢制服，也因为他非常感动。所以他给了Coulson一个回礼。也是件T恤，在胸口的位置Steve签了自己的大名。

先不说Coulson有多激动，他的理智确实跑掉了一点儿，他去问了Fury局长神盾局的职业着装要求，他能不能穿着T恤来上班。Fury惊愕地看着他，Coulson没有等他回答就走了，他边走边沉浸在自己的世界里喃喃道：“不。得放在衣柜里。”

这件事后来被Tony Stark知道了。这时候Tony正和小辣椒度假，并有了Twitter账号，是小辣椒给他弄的。小辣椒说这样能削减他与公众间的隔阂，让他们感受到Stark集团的大老板也不过过着平凡人的日子，亲和力是对集团正面的宣传。事与愿违，Tony的推文一般都比较惊世骇俗。在他获悉了这一系列以T恤示真情的神盾局内部活动后，他在心里翻了个白眼：创造力，你们的创造力都去哪儿了。于是他吩咐Jarvis订做了件T恤。

一般都在家里驻守的Bucky收了个快递。他并不知道从事快递员行业的人和邮差差不多，所以他对Steve说的是：“一个形迹可疑的人送来个东西，他戴着帽子遮住脸，非常可疑。他看上……挺危险的。危险。Steve。”Bucky的口气很真诚，他很少欺骗Steve，他觉得自己这么说对墙上的大洞已经做出了最合理的解释。Steve拆开包裹发现是一件T恤。

“是件T恤。Bukcy。好像是给你的。你有个礼物。”Steve对Bucky说。

T恤上面印了一只猫（注2），下面还有一句附言：“Bucky。Who the hell is Bucky？”

“这看上去蠢透了Steve，我不会穿它的。”Bukcy的五官皱到了一起。

Steve一本正经地摸了摸一边看上去有点受伤的Bucky的脑袋，他头顶心毛茸茸的，Steve禁不住联想到了T恤上的印花，然后他摇摇头坚定地驱逐了这个思想错误。

Steve知道这是谁干的。他告诉了Natasha，她笑得合不拢嘴，然后答应美国队长帮忙的请求。

度假中的大老板给Jarvis也放了个假。这让事情好办了很多。她算好了时差，Tony一定睡了，于是她黑进了对方的Twitter账户，在每一张Tony在风景区的自拍后都加了标签。第二天人们就看到威严大过天的大老板主页上塞满了“But first, let me take a selfie <3”（注3）之类的标签儿。这种三岁小朋友的恶作剧以美国队长也注册了Twitter账号并去Tony的主页点了赞而告终。

后来Bucky把那件T恤扔到了抽屉的最下面。

“我们的大英雄。哦天呐。说出这样的话真让我脸红。”Fury局长瞪大了眼睛转过身来，好像这有多不可信一样，“你们以为这场闹剧终于结束了是吗？你们以为这既幼稚又尴尬的闹剧终于完结了吗？”

Fury拿出手上的T恤抖开来——这是Tony寄给理事会每个成员的——上面印着Tony Stark挤眉弄眼的鬼脸。因为他们在媒体上说Stark集团是起家于平民的草根集团，因此很多举动欠缺全局考虑。

“纠正一下——某种意义上说这不是我干的，是Jarvis。我给他放了个假，他显然去干这事了。将时间浪费在这种事上可不聪明，Jarvis。”

“Tony Stark，你简直让我跌破眼镜。”Fury觉得自己的忍耐力已经耗尽。

“你不戴眼镜。”聚精会神听故事的雷神饶有兴趣的专向Tony，“给我也弄一件儿，人类。听上去真好玩。”

“实际上我给你弄过一件。”

“哦？上面写什么。”Thor想，在脑子里列出了很多种可能性，他讨厌那种带笑话的。因为他不懂。他最喜欢那种带箭头的，写着“This is my brother”的设计，他可以在和弟弟一起出门的时候穿。

“够了你们这些混账！Thor，你甚至都记不清Tony的全名！这叫什么团队！”Fury的忍耐力现在是负的。

Thor想了会儿，“呃……Tony……Tony……”

Tony循循善诱地看着他，夸张地摆出“S”的口型，“S……S！”

“Tony……Sparkling……额……”

Tony捂住了自己的眼睛。

“Sparkling……Spark…？”雷神的眉毛挑起来。

“Tony Stark。”Coulson好心地解救到。

“Stark。Tony Stark。我记住了。”Thor拍拍自己的胸脯，以示诚意。

注1：原句是Keep Calm & Carry on。Keep Calm and Carry On（保持冷静，继续前行）是1939年第二次世界大战开始时，英国政府制作的海报。这幅海报原计划应对纳粹占领英国这一情况发生后，用以鼓舞民众的士气。（摘自百度百科）后来被有才的网友们各种发挥改成了千奇百怪的东西。

注2：T恤上的是Grumpy cat。因为看上去总是很生气出名。因为生气的样子特别像Bucky更出名了。

  
注3：一首Billboard上红了一阵子的深井冰歌曲叫selfie。意思就是不管发生啥，先让我自拍一下。

**

今天是Bucky回归普通老百姓生活的第一百零八天，美国队长决定以这个为理由庆祝一下，Coulson凑过来替他出谋划策。Steve这才想起对方是个有女朋友的人，他应该挺擅长纪念日这方面的事儿。

那天的会议不欢而散（事实上只有Fury一个人不欢），大家在余下的时间里干掉了雷神的外卖，这一餐吃得兴致高昂，空餐盒在一边摞得高高的。Natasha善意地提醒Thor他的弟弟可能还饿着肚子。对方有一秒钟的慌乱，然后他整理一下自己的仪态，镇定地说：“饿就饿吧，没办法，谁叫他是领养的。”

Fury心里面升起一股绝望，他觉得自己就像幼儿园，不，托儿所的所长。为了地球和这些人自身的安全，他有必要先把他们塑造成个像模像样的团队——如果有一天他的手下告诉他，Tony Stark和Steve Rogers并排走的时候绊了对方的脚他都不会觉得惊讶——这些人需要点磨合来增加了解。Fury赌他们会喜欢对方。于是他吩咐下来：“Cap。你有个新任务。”

Steve挑着眉听完了任务简述。同时英雄们不可思议地面面相觑。

“哈，复仇者过夜派对。”沉默良久后，Tony面无表情地蹦出了这么一句：“这，听上去，真的，特别，好玩。我是说，特别好玩——”

他心想这个过夜派对值得吐槽的地方实在太多了他简直不知从何下手。

如果神盾局也有年鉴的话他一定把Fury刚刚说的话安在这位英明神武的局长的头像下面做年度语录让后世能观瞻他的异想天开，“——如果我是个荷尔蒙分泌过剩的十八岁高中生，Fury。”

“你是的。从心智上来说。”

雷神插嘴：“我可以携带弟弟……”

“不可以。”Fury打断了他，并在心里加了一句：这时候你又想起弟弟了？

“话说回来，为什么我非得执行你们人类的任务？”被拒绝得斩钉截铁的Thor心有不甘，他很忙的，他有一个阿斯加德要管。

“因为你要是想继续来地球吃好吃的，你得和我们保持个友好互利的关系。”

“哦，好吧。”Thor认同地点点头，告诉自己，挺公平，挺公平。

**

深夜的纽约依旧灯火通明，Steve终于能习惯这个城市的路况，他眯起眼睛努力观察着这繁华的街道和汹涌的人流，这里和七十年前的纽约简直是天差地别。他没什么朋友，有一次他忍不住逮住了个看上去挺闲的神盾局工作人员问：“这儿有什么和七十年前差不多的地方？”他想找找感觉，打消他心中对这片最熟悉的陌生土地的抵触感。但后来他放弃了，因为理智告诉他，他更应该着眼于适应新的生活，过去都该埋在过去。

——直到他找回Bucky。

他想带着这个人重温他们的过去。

过去的时光像他俩间的秘密纽带一样，七十年前的人们如今大半都踏进了坟墓，那段晦涩的、难耐的战火时光，是任何人都不得与之分享的，只属于他俩的心有灵犀。

一想到这儿，Steve心中的一块地方就柔软得荡漾起来。

“到家了，Bucky。”

他们开了辆跑车回家，Bucky安静地坐在他的旁边——他尚不被允许开车上路。在纽约的夜色笼罩下他睡着了，收音机里放着不知名的歌。Steve将音量钮到最小，歌手沙哑的声撕扯起来像低沉暧昧的细语呢喃。Steve对自己的车技有些得意，一路平稳（当然纽约市民看到的是一辆酷炫的超级跑车像个走不动路的老头子似的在街上磨蹭），让Bucky睡得像个没有防备的孩子。这几乎是他唯一放松下来的时刻。Steve看着他安宁的侧脸，花了几分钟才说服自己伸手将他摇醒，打破这份难能可贵的宁静。

“Bucky，醒醒。”

车熄火了，静悄悄地在光线昏暗的停车场占了个席位。Bucky从睡梦里惊醒过来，他猛得甩开Steve搭在他肩上的手，一下子从舒服的椅背上弹起来。他睁开了眼睛戒备地四下环顾——Steve，车，停车场……家。哦对，他们去了个什么地方，现在到家了。

——Steve的表情有点儿受伤。

Bucky在心里咒骂着，该死的。为什么他就不能像个正常人那样？为什么他非得要一惊一乍的？他粗鲁而气急败坏地撩起垂得乱七八糟的头发，机械手臂在幽暗的光下线罩着层不详的徽光。头发，手臂，他整个人没一样省心的。身边这个人一遍又一遍地告诉他这儿是他们的家，是用不着抵触的地方，可他总让那人的脸上露出失望的表情。他像控制不了自己脾气的胆小的懦夫一样令人不安。他曾放肆地在战场上嘲笑这样的人，现在他变成了其中一个，甚至是最差劲的那个。

“Fuck。”Bucky低下头，他的手握成拳头，青色的突起的血管因用力过猛显得狰狞。

Steve伸手过去罩在他紧握的拳头。Bucky感受到一股Steve独有的令人平静的力量透过皮肤传递而来，他的愤怒通通转变成一股莫名其妙的委屈与悲伤——Steve真是种安抚效果惊人的奇药。

难过与无助令他的大眼睛里积聚起水气来，这么悄无声息的过了一会儿，Steve能感觉Bucky的气息由急促变得缓和，也能感受到Bucky望向他的眼神中传递来的深深的无助。大兵顷刻间为这眼神心碎。

“没事了，Buck……嘘，没事了。”

Steve像安抚一只受惊的小奶猫一样轻轻来回抚摸着Bucky的后颈。紧蹙双眉的他此刻执着地希望自己有电台里那个出色的男声般安抚人心的嗓音，他希望自己的脑子里能搜刮出最动听的安眠曲的旋律，如果他能的话，他愿意毫无保留地将他们献给Bucky。只愿他入睡时的那份安宁能在他脸上长久的停留。

Steve有点无言以对，他想一脸轻松地对Bucky说，“我知道这是怎么回事。我去给你开点药。Natasha说这个吃了很有用，睡一觉起来什么都好了。”

可这不是真的。

当年他想参军却不得如愿的时候，他也希望能有这么颗药丸来解救他充满缺陷的瘦弱的身体，可是摆在眼前的现实像铜墙铁壁般严苛。这一次，如果他能做到的话，他太想成为Bukcy的这颗药丸了。

Steve的眼神温柔得像披着朦胧月光的湖水，淡蓝地漾着，又没有一丝波澜。他轻声抚慰着Bucky，他们就这么小声的交谈着，直到Bucky完全恢复正常。空荡荡的停车场里，时间好似在他们身上再次停止流动。

“你觉得他们怎么样？”Steve指的是今天的会议。

“还行。”Bucky至少记住了大部分人的名字。

“我不会让他们给你施加太多压力的。Bucky。我会一直陪着你。从今以后，Fury都会把我们捆在一起做事儿，你嫌我烦也没办法了。我和他说，我们的默契算到今天已经八九十年了，我们在一起无人能敌。”

Steve那时恨不得将过往的事迹连带细节搬出来向Fury局长复述一遍。

此刻的Steve笑得像个孩子一样，Bucky看着他的笑容发呆。

“谢谢你，Steve。”

——谢谢你。

——没有你我不行。

Steve的笑容凝固在嘴角。他似乎察觉到Bucky望着他的眼神里除了感谢还有别的——一种难以言喻的悲伤与痛苦。但是这种隐约的情绪一晃眼的功夫就从他眼底溜走了，他来不及细究。

Steve他忽然记起自己得和Bucky庆祝他回归一百零八天纪念日。好吧，这个数字确实没特殊到值得庆祝，但他只想和Bucky做点什么，让他们久违地享受一个普通的，没有枪林弹雨的周末夜晚。

**

Steve决定不采取Coulson探员烛光晚餐的浪漫提议，即使探员很体贴地照顾了这两位老年人的想象力，没说个什么他们闻所未闻的。红烛白玫瑰——七十年前也流行这个，看来这种事儿也没变得太彻底，Steve对此松了口气。遗憾的是，英明神武的美国队长在厨房里仍笨拙得像七十年前那个呆头呆脑的小伙子，他怕自己在煤灶前手忙脚乱大半个晚上也折腾不出什么像样的东西来。更糟的是，当年那个傻小子Steve对阵女人迷Bucky，他仍可在厨艺上胜对方一筹。所以要他俩掌厨非饿肚子不可（如今的Bucky还有一生起气来就把厨房炸掉的危险）。

“我以前有个朋友。”Steve的手放松地搭在方向盘上，暖洋洋的笑意慢慢地爬上他的嘴角。

Bucky疑惑地转过头来看向他，“什么朋友？”

“他……女孩们都喜欢他，他会牵过她们的手，搂着她们的腰在舞池里一圈又一圈地跳舞，他会和她们调情把她们逗得咯咯发笑，他的眼神会说话——否则不会他一瞥我，我就知道他想说什么想做什么。他掌握了所有这样子的魔法。”Steve顿了顿，“他讲义气，为兄弟可以不要命，在战场上是个拔尖的好兵，有他镇守的地方敌人就跨不过去，他在背后抵着我，我就什么顾虑都没了。”

“我不记得有这么个人。”Bucky吸了下鼻子，眉间微蹙：“还有前半段听起来像个花花公子。”

Steve笑出了声，他歪过头来对上了Bucky的眼睛，“花花公子，真的？”

Steve只是重复了一下这个评论，好像Bucky发表了什么有趣的见解。然后他看向前方，那儿只有一堵压抑的黑墙，将这栋公寓主人们的财产锁在这个不透风的地下车库里，但是Steve好像望得很远，远到他们人生中都最美妙的一个地方。

“你会想起来的，明天，后天。”

Steve眼里的坚定那么纯净那么透彻，Bucky掉以轻心地望进去，便迷失在了这片蓝的环抱中。这份澄净的蓝悄悄地说着别人听不见的动听的话。

——我们这辈子剩下的时间里任何一天。

Steve和Bucky在进家门前去了趟影碟租借店，那家店就在他们家楼下那条街的拐角处，Steve偶尔路过注意到了这家店，但他从没进去过。

为了避人耳目，他们没住太靠近市中心的地方。从市区方向开车来这一带的话，就能注意到沿街景况的微妙的变化。驶近这几个街区，在夜幕降临时就能看到成群结队，打扮得光怪陆离的年轻人簇拥着走在街上，他们手上篡着酒瓶子，嘴里嚷着些有的没的。经常有人对着他们的车吹口哨，又或是车里的人。

大多商店已经打烊，但稀奇古怪的霓虹灯自然而然地就亮起来连成高高低低的一串儿，打在一个雨后的聚积起来的泥水坑里，折射出旖旎的光。

Steve掀开门帘走进去那家店。

店内空间狭小，一排一排的陈列柜间仅容一人通过，老板坐在最里面，仿佛不存在一样和这家店融为一体。店里光打得不足，但Steve在视线所及处还是瞥见了意料之外的香艳场景，他起先不确定那是否是一团纠葛在一起的人影。直到他确信传到自己耳朵里的是一记呻吟。他慌张地别开眼，发现身后的Bucky一脸茫然地望着他，而他的眼神正要越过他的肩头去看那个角落到底发生了什么了。Steve的大脑在这一刻像进了水似的迅速短路，他发誓如果他天性里的害羞没有随着超级战士的血清增强四倍他会更感激Erskine博士，他也在心里默默祈祷Bucky看不到他红透了的脸颊。他的脸肯定红透了——Steve闭了闭眼睛沮丧地想——他几乎能感受到热度充血似得往那儿汇聚。脸皮薄是这位美国大兵的死穴。

他一片空白的大脑已迅雷不及掩耳之速命令右胳膊遮住了Bucky的双眼。

“怎么了，Steve？发生什么了。”Bucky不依不饶地扒拉开他的手向那儿望去，可是那里什么也没，站着一对好像小情侣似的家伙，正往他们俩的方向指指点点。

他们的动静有点大，那对靠在柜子上打得火热的小鸳鸯已经停下了动作。

“没什么”Steve吐了口气，天呐，他刚才就像头一次登台时那么紧张，“只是每当我觉得睡七十年也没这么可怕的时候，就有事情证明我错了。”

  
Bucky在货架上乱翻，他发现了什么似的抽出一张薄薄的碟片。Steve见到上面写着“二战、美队、捆绑play”的字样，Bucky指着封面上肌肉丰满，神情迷乱的主角儿说：“Steve，他看着一点都不像你。”

Steve决定再也不低估人们在色情产业的想象力，他的眼神四处游荡，不敢再瞧向Bucky手臂的方向。他哄着Bucky将它放回去，然后一本正经地回答他：“他不像我，他一点不像我，那就对了。”

老天，他的老脸快烧起来了，他头顶上一定已经冒烟了。

Steve觉得这家店藏满了定时炸弹，一个不小心他就会踩到地雷，而Bucky就紧跟其后问他那地雷是什么样儿的。

他不自在的从后屁股口袋里掏出他的小记事本，翻到写着“美国往事”这几个字眼的某一页并向老板请教。

“打扰……呃，我们要这个。”

这是Sam极力推介他看的电影之一，他将故事情节和里面的妞吹得天花乱坠。Steve则觉得这个名字起得挺不错。老板找到了他们想要的，Bucky主动说结账，Steve站在他边上，以防他掏出的是一把小手枪。老板说要在登记簿上签字，Bucky于是歪歪扭扭得写下Steve Rogers。

临走前，老板最后吊起眼角睨了他们一眼，说：“Seriously? It was just a kiss.”  
……  
Steve稍微有点希望Bucky的口袋里真有把小手枪。

**

Bucky孤零零地靠在空空荡荡的沙发上。这个巨大的沙发容纳得了半个复仇者联盟——Coulson一手安排了这间公寓，这也就是为什么Bucky大腿上的抱枕印着一个卡通盾牌。刚洗完澡还冒着热气的Steve凑到他旁边坐下，问：“想要牛奶还是啤酒？”

Bucky抿嘴想了一下，回答他：“啤酒。”

他不想在看电影的途中睡着，喝牛奶的初衷是他曾在电视上看到说这东西能增强记忆力，它显然没在这方面发挥功效——因为Bucky什么都没想起来。但意外得，热牛奶让他更轻松地进入梦乡。

Steve递过来一瓶冰啤，Bucky伸手接过，毫不犹豫地仰头咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口，喉结上下滑动。Steve悄无声息地移开了视线。

“那我喝热牛奶。”他的另一只手上端着热腾腾的牛奶，他喝了一口，留下一圈白色的奶渍像在他嘴唇上方盖了块章。  
Bucky抬头看了看Steve，他明白了为什么他每次喝完牛奶以后Steve都会不自然地盯着他瞧，然后别过头欲盖弥彰地笑，他问他原因，无数遍，有一次他甚至下决心掏出重型武器以武力相逼。可是Steve只是重复：“不是坏事儿，Buck，不是什么坏事儿。”

Bucky懊恼地想，他当时怎么就没想起来照一下镜子，照一下镜子，他就不会在他面前出那么多回丑。

“Steve，你欠我个人情。”

“人情？”

Bucky指指他的嘴角。Steve恍然大悟过来，他被戳穿似的低下头略带羞涩地笑了起来。他伸出舌头舔掉了那圈奶渍，“我说过，不是什么坏事儿。我不会骗你的。”

Bucky努力地让自己保持清醒，但睡意还是如潮水汹涌袭来，他的眼睛在一闭一阖的挣扎中溃败——在最精彩的那一小节来临之际，Bucky睡着了。

Steve会注意到对方的昏昏欲睡是因为他们有一搭没一搭说着话的时候，坐在他旁边的人只能勉强地用单音节字来回答，直到某一刻彻底没了声儿。Steve别过头来看看Bucky，他侧脸的线条在电视折射出的微弱光线下柔和得不可思议，屏幕上的画面一幕接一幕的轮换，而Steve的眼神就胶着在这如梦似幻的睡颜上——Bucky轻轻阖上的双眼，他连成片的睫毛在眼睑下投出的神秘的倒影，他隐秘在光与暗边界线的下巴的轮廓；他整个人是那么舒服地陷在沙发里，好像那些令他痛苦不堪的东西此刻都远离了。

Steve想伸手轻轻触他的额头，他的脸颊，他的，他的……

——视线迟疑地落在Bucky的双唇上。

他犹豫不安地看着在二氧化碳作用下略微肿起的Bucky的双唇，那唇瓣水水润润的透着红。他不知道是否该顺从自己内心的想法。他看看电视，再看看他旁边的人——此刻的Bucky在睡梦里嘟囔了句什么，他扭了扭脖子，让靠在沙发背边缘的仰起的头能更舒服一些。他不会主动寻找任何依靠，但此刻，他无意识地掉进了Steve的攻击范围内。他们俩靠得很近，Steve只要动动胳膊，就能算是将Bucky搂在怀里。

这时候，电影里抑扬顿挫的台词打断了Steve的思路，将他的注意力吸引过去。

屏幕上走马灯似的切换着镜头，一幕一幕，牵引着将人的思绪带进故事里。

_“……当我对所有事情都厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界某个地方生活着、存在着，我就愿意去承受一切……”_

这台词牢牢地抓着队长的心。

_“你的存在，对我很重要。”_

Steve忽然想起自己刚解冻完的时候，他醒来在一间哪里都不对劲的病房里。他走到外面来，发现一个陌生的世界。从人们的寒暄话到热门的政治话题，什嚒……什么都变了。他必须整日整夜敲打那些无辜的沙袋让自己的体力透支到极限，才能驱赶内心的不安与烦闷，才能在晚上获得少得可怜的睡眠。

他犹记得走在大街上的景象，人来人往，推推搡搡，擦着他的肩。他的耳畔嬉笑声不绝，但他却觉得世界寂静得可怕。他虽知从何而来，也不知未来要走往何处。世界空空荡荡，唯他一人形单影只。

Natasha怜爱地说他，“你只是吓坏了。”

他该否认，张嘴又哑口无言。

Sam问他：“你想做什么？”

他说：“我不知道。”

“那做什么能让你开心？”

他说：“我不知道。”

他在脑子里搜刮了很久很久所谓“开心的事”，记忆像支离破碎的冰块纷纷浮上水面，但更多的死沉死沉得压着他胸口令他呼吸疼痛。他苦涩地抬了抬眉毛，脑子里迅速闪过一幕又一幕古早而泛黄的画面。

……很多个不知名的小酒馆，他，他高声谈笑的队友们，风华正茂的Peggy，还有一个人，他身着戎装，肩披荣耀，坐得笔挺。他的手搭在他的肩上，灵动的眼神会说话。那眼神温柔而坚定地说：“我陪你，直到尽头。”

……

Steve活得太久了，他经历得太沉重了。他仍然正直，依旧勇敢。只是他有点厌倦了。他不知道自己该做什么，什么才是对的，他前进的动力又在哪儿。任何表象深究下去都是一团混沌的阴谋，世上再无简明扼要的是与非，善与恶。爱与恨总是交杂，友情与背叛总是差一点就越界。茫然与恐惧扯住了他的脚步。没有人再站在他的背后和他生死与共，心心相惜。

他累了很久，困兽一般的在内心的挣扎与任务中的冲锋陷阵里来回切换——直到在这个名为“冬兵”的梦中醒过来。

他被扔在岸上，意识不清，身受重伤，在医院里躺了好几天，脸上的淤青让Natasha调侃了很久，他也跟着笑起来，开怀大笑。从那天起，信念重新像钢筋一样钉入他的身体丝毫不得动摇。他的Bucky在某个角落活着，存在着。原来，旧梦依存。

世界亮堂起来。

他们都说是美国队长拯救了冬日战士。

他们说得不全对，谁能猜到这个故事里Bucky也是Steve的一线生机。

电影已然落幕，Steve一个人看完了接下来的故事，他明天得给Sam挂个电话谢谢他。

在他们都陷入沉睡前，Steve在Bucky的耳边重复道：“你的存在对我很重要，Bucky。”

“Who the hell is…Bucky…”对方撇了撇嘴，睡梦中一阵嘀咕。

**

Steve和Bucky是被重物砸在地上的声响弄醒的。

Steve勉强地睁开眼，被梧桐割碎的阳光透过玻璃窗溅到房间里，杀伤力依然惊人。站在他们面前的Natasha将她内心的不可置信毫不遮掩地写在脸上，地上散落了一袋超市货品。

“早上好，Nat。”仿佛没意识到事情严重性的队长从地板上利落地起身。他和Bucky都不喜欢睡软绵绵的床榻，所以他们干脆把有152个螺丝的床板——花了Natasha和Clint五个小时组装起来的床板——拆了，打起了地铺，他抓了抓被压得乱七八糟的金色短发：“如你所见，我们改睡地板了。”

“我知道这个，活化石们。” Natasha心里哀叹了一声，早上她和Fury还有Clint堵了十块Steve还未得逞，路过的Banner说何必十块，所以加上他他们一人各掏了三十块。现在Natasha悬在空中的三十块已经进了Fury的口袋，她巴不得快点告诉Clint这个消息以减轻她的痛苦-——Clint和她是一边的。她恨恨地想，和Stark待在一起久了的Banner似乎也继承了那么点老奸巨猾。

“重点是，你们，睡在一起，不锁门，地上一片狼藉。”Natasha夸张地用手指指隔壁和隔壁的隔壁，意思是你们有一间那么大的公寓，你们可以挑自己的卧室。这是所有十岁小女孩梦寐以求的事情。你们怎么能睡在一起。

Natasha想，难道七十年前大家做那事儿的时候都不关门吗？再说这个老古董不是特别不擅长对女人的那一套吗？对女人和对男人区别很大吗？怎么放在男人身上就得逞的这么快？……

她琢磨不定地看着在地板上捞衣服的Steve和因为起床气除了和她比了个招呼就一直呆坐在地上的Bucky，想：哦这次情况不一样对方也是个老古董。

“复仇者过夜派对。别忘了，我们已经开始做准备了。房间不够，我让Bucky睡我这儿了。”Steve顺手把Bucky也从地板上捞了起来。

Natasha一脸“七十年前的反侦察本领对我怎么可能有效”的表情说：“我没记错的话那个让人哭笑不得的活动还有好几天才开始，可你们现在已经睡在一起了！”

Steve还是不懂Natasha激动的点在哪儿，“是，我们睡在一起了，在你还没出生的时候，我们也经常睡在一起。”

Bucky跨过他们俩走进了浴室，Steve叫了他一声，在他身后丢了条浴巾过去，Bucky的机械臂精准地在背后接住，“多谢”。

Steve笑了，阳光打在他身上，暖意流淌进全身。

他从地上捡起被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的超市购物袋，将他们提到厨房的料理台上去。Natasha跟在他屁股后面。两位老年人的厨房干干净净，看上去不太动锅铲的样子。她说：“Steve，我一大早就被Fury派去超市给你们送粮食。我没吃早饭。”

Steve一边分门别类的将所有东西归置到它们该在的地方，一边说：“现在神盾局这么闲了？让特工去逛超市？”

“好吧，这些其实是Coulson让我带给你的，只不过替你俩列shopping list是我们几个午餐时间共同的娱乐活动。”笑得狡黠的Natasha随手扯开一个塑料袋，从里面掏出了根棒棒糖——草莓味儿的，不算太坏，“还有，神盾局一直很注重新成员的加入。我想是时候打断一下你们的二人生活，让Bucky熟悉下我们。”

Steve皱着眉想Natasha刚说的话，她叫他Bucky，这么叫是不是有点太过亲密了？他的意思是，以前Bucky的女伴也总这么叫他，没什么不对的，但是忽略他们没有变老的外貌，单论辈分，Natasha叫一个爷爷辈的人Bucky——她是不是该叫Mr. Barnes或者Barnes中士之类的？事实上所有的人这么叫都顺理成章，这样显得Bucky在他们中备受尊重。

“谢谢你的关心，Natasha，如果你进来先敲一下门的话我会更感激。”

Natasha觉得自己从Steve的眼神中读出了一丝“我希望除了你之外再没有人有我们家的钥匙了”的警告的意味——别问她怎么感觉到的，绝不是因为心虚，“我已经进步了。”她指的是她第一次的到访是破窗而入的。

“是，至少这一次你没让我们家的墙多添几个窟窿。”

Steve忽然发现自己抓着个五颜六色的纸盒子，上面写着“POPTARTS”几个缭乱的花体字，他拿起来摇了摇，这东西看起来好像添了果酱的压缩饼干。Natasha注意到他手上的东西，激动地从吧台椅上直起了身子：“试那个草莓味儿的，Steve！绝对是二十世纪还是什么鬼年代的最好的发明，一定用大火在微波炉转十二秒，队长，十二秒，不能多也不能少！”

“我猜这一定是你添到购物单上的。”他从塑料袋里掏出了更多这些小盒子，还有巧克力和蓝莓味的——看上去都非常小孩子气，他将它们都摞起来丢到最上面的橱柜里去。

“噢……别这样。你会喜欢它的，你该更积极地尝试新的东西。”Natasha唆着棒棒糖，身子在吧台椅上扭来扭去，一脸的委屈与可惜。她忽然停下了动作，因为她看到了美国队长用来拿盾牌和开枪的双手拿起了碗和鸡蛋，她问：“Steve，你做什么？”

“煎饼。我们都没吃早饭，包括你。”Steve并未觉得有任何不妥。是，他不擅长做饭，从来都不擅长。但这只是煎饼而已，他只要将前几天在食谱上看到的那些东西混在一起打成酱，放在锅里翻个面，然后淋上糖浆就行了。Natasha给他们的早饭还带了点惊喜，他可以弄几颗蓝莓什么的放在盘子里做点缀，看上去会非常好吃。美国队长坚信自己能取得这场战斗的胜利，并让小Natasha和Bucky体验一回这种家庭式的温馨。

Natasha怀疑地看着他的动作，她希望Bucky能及时地出现并阻止Steve的行为——为了厨房考虑，也为了队长的自尊心。但是浴室的方向只传来断断续续的水声——Bucky似乎十分享受早晨的淋浴时光。她爱莫能助地看着半截蛋壳滑进Steve的碗里，内心“他可能会成功”的美好期盼又沉下去了一点。

“你知道，将老冰棍组照顾好是Coulson的任务，不是我的。他为这个‘任务’争取了很久。”Natasha试图不去注意手忙脚乱的Steve。

Steve皱了皱眉，他在试图像食谱上说的那样测量出2茶匙白糖。他的手晃了一下，这下他彻底不知道自己到底倒了多少白糖了，“你说什么？Nat，我现在很难一心二用。”

这时候他们身后传来个声音，Natasha转过头去。

Steve迅速抬起弯着的腰，神情气爽地和Bucky打了个招呼，“早，Bucky，你看上去挺精神的。”

Natasha眨了眨眼睛，她是不是看错了。Steve因为做不出饭来的阴云不散，就在他听到Bucky的声音后迅速切换成了一种喜笑颜开——他的嘴巴快咧到耳根子了。他的眼睛甚至亮了一下，虽然就那么一下。她已经不想去纠结Steve这种夕阳红式的甜蜜到底害不害臊，她只想快点把该说的说了，然后让Avengers其他几位也来见证一下九十五岁情窦初开，让空气里都洋溢荷尔蒙的Steve，这样她就不会像个傻瓜似的整天在其他人面前抱怨他们觉得不可思议的桥段了。

“你在做什么，Steve？”Bucky不解地注视着十分钟就成功地让空无一物的大理石台面乱成一团的Steve。

Steve停下手中的动作——他手上还粘着不少面粉，他注意到Bucky的表情，他想自己的脸上应该也有点儿面粉。扬起眉毛，他不自在地抓了抓自己的脸，“呃……做早饭，我想？”

“我不知道你喜欢自己做早饭，因为我们都出去吃。”Bucky利索地用拴在右手上的橡皮筋将自己湿漉漉的头发捆在一起扎成一个揪。Natasha赞赏地看着他的机械臂与右手臂配合着完成这个细巧的动作，Bucky的手指看上去轻巧而灵活，她仿佛可以听见锯齿与轮环一发扣一发地转动时发生的清脆的声音，天衣无缝，这手臂在功能上和真的如出一辙，又比真的杀伤力高出好几个规模。

“别用这样的眼神看我。”Bucky直接走到料理台前。

“抱歉。”Natasha为他话里的冷意心下一惊，随而意识到自己视线中透露的不妥，她收回目光，为自己方才打量一件武器一般的眼神向他道歉。

Bucky挽起袖管，熟练地打了几个鸡蛋，用搅蛋器搅拌均匀，又加了白糖，面粉。他没称也没量，Steve伸着脖子望了一眼，酱看上去厚薄正好，还挺均匀的——好像……是挺简单的。Steve又搞不懂了，开始琢磨起他刚刚的岔子出在了哪儿。

“你不用道歉，我也欠你东西，Steve说我让你再也不能穿比基尼了。”Bucky略显僵硬地对Natasha撇了撇嘴角，Natasha不难从他的话里听出诚心的歉意。

Bucky于是转头看向Steve，“黄油。”

“……给你。”觉得Bucky在厨房里掌握全局的模样略微陌生的Steve暂时当起了副手。

Bucky热好了锅子，化了一小块黄油。

Natasha打趣地看着动作迟疑的Steve，“队长，看来这七十年里你错过了不少。”

“Bucky，我猜我们以后都不需要出去吃了。”Steve一边大快朵颐一边夸奖他过去的好哥们。他们三个人从厨房挪到了客厅，光着脚围坐在茶几边，屁股下垫着毛茸茸的地毯。今天是个大晴天，他们的公寓有一扇巨大的落地窗，木框将它们割成一个个小方格，阳光折射进来，笼罩着冒着热气的咖啡和煎饼，还有刀叉碰撞的愉悦的响声。

“我猜我比你早醒那么一点儿，Steve，我不记得我以前会不会做饭了，但是醒了以后我都一个人住。”Bucky握着叉子的机械臂停顿了一下，Natasha注意到小手指的那部分不灵活的抽搐了几下，他咕哝着抱怨了什么，然后放下手里的东西猛得对着墙“咣”的一下。

“好了。”Bucky看看他们两个人，又若无其事地吃了起来。

Natasha吓得打了个嗝儿。她看看Steve，Steve问，“怎么了，要喝水吗？”

她摇摇头，说“我觉得Stark（修理工）完全是个多余的存在。”

接下来的时光Natasha都混迹在Steve和Bucky的二人世界中，悉悉索索偶尔夹杂了嬉笑的话语声就这样安详地流淌在暖烘烘的客厅中。从七十年前社交舞会上流行的舞步他们一直聊到为什么那一年Barnes中士会成为部队里最受小护士欢迎的那一个。Steve一脸难办地摸着脖子，不知道该用什么答案填补Natasha的好奇心，而另一边的Bucky完全游离在自己的思绪中，仿佛他们谈论的主角是什么他不认识的人。

就在这时候Bucky伸展开了双臂，一溜烟功夫里脱光了上衣，优美的肌肉线条在纽约市郊柔和中带着炽烈的阳光下若即若离。Steve觉得九十五岁的自己或许该被纳入心血管疾病高危人群中，这具躯体散发出的魅力男女通吃，恍惚得让Steve觉得Bucky还是七十年前那个风流倜傥的小伙子，只不过是个被惹毛了正心事重重的版本。

而对于亲自演示自己为何成为曾经部队里所有白衣天使倾慕对象的Bucky，Natasha则大方地吹了个口哨，赞美从她翘起的嘴角流溢出来。她的脚舒服地搁在他们家那座巨大的沙发的靠背上，头发乱七八糟地散在她背后，Steve俨然一个长辈教育小辈的模样用眼神示意她坐端正一点。

“给我剪个头发，Steve。”

这个念头在Bucky脑子里盘旋了很久，他一直默默思考着这件事的可行性，当他终于下定决心要这么做的时候，他已经把上衣脱光了——头发的碎屑会弄脏衣服。还有——先动手再开口，能不开口就不开口——这是在九头蛇学会的。

Bucky之所以不想去沙龙，是因为在替九头蛇卖命的时候，总有人隔断时间——一个月，或许是两个月，似乎也有更久，他不记得了。这要看他们的心情，看他们什么时候想得起来做这事——总之有人过来，在他们视他为空气交谈的时候，撕扯般的疼痛从头顶心传来，尽管不知道接下来等着他的是什么，他只是习惯性地吸一口气，而后咬紧牙关。这之后带着锋芒的手术刀靠过来，他听到什么摩擦的声音，几段干枯而毫无生命力的碎发掉在水泥地板上。他听到几声轻蔑的笑，被放开，他顺着地心引力的牵引躺回那台承载了他所有不堪回忆的皮椅上，像任人屠宰的羔羊。他一定是这世界上最通情达理的小羊羔，他就那么惴惴不安地躺着，睫毛不安地闪烁，在矛盾与克制中让一切即将要发生的事情发生在他身上。眼底积聚而起的隐忍与困顿出卖着他，但没人在乎。

疼痛几乎是他的最佳拍档，有那么一会儿，他理所应当的认为世上所有的东西都是疼痛的一种形式，无论他们在他身上做什么，随之而来的都是疼。比如剪头发，疼；消除记忆，疼；给手臂换个螺丝，疼。世界上除了疼，再没什么值得一提的感觉。迷茫、困惑、恐惧、愤恨，都在疼痛的过程中被抹除、被扼杀。原本他们给他用麻醉药，直到那些人发现不打麻醉药冬日战士也不会反抗与逃跑。

Bucky没有对Steve说过这些偶尔会揉聚成梦魇渗透进他的黑夜里的事情，让黑夜永久地停留在黑夜里吧，他想，如今的他愿意好好靠着身旁这一片光。但如果一定要遭受痛苦的话，他只愿意由Steve动手。

“还真的有。”

在浴室柜子的抽屉里找到了剪头发专用的剪刀，Steve感叹比起一个临时的栖身之所这里似乎有越来越多家的氛围了，偶尔来访的三两好友，还有这种越堆越多的不起眼的小工具，被各种零食塞满的橱柜，偶尔还能办个派对。似乎就这么再过几年，他们就能像小夫妻那样抱怨车库塞不下之类的话题了。

Steve僵硬地握着剪刀，心“咚咚”地跳，紧张程度不亚于营地训练时第一次控制高射炮。他皱着眉看了一眼身旁的Natasha，确认这四倍新陈代谢速度的心跳声没响得周围人尽皆知。

“好吧，该剪个什么样的发型？你想要什么样的，和我说说，或许我能成功。”

他们在客厅清理出了一块空地，Bucky坐在木头椅子上，脖子圈挂着一块白色的浴巾，像是又变成那头温顺的小羔羊。Steve和Natasha站在他身边。

“像七十年前的那种怎么样？神清气爽……”队长不自在地舔了舔嘴唇，七十年前的Bucky长什么样？他的大脑像出了故障的机器似的一片空白，那仿佛镌刻在他脑中的美好回忆如今消失的无影无踪，“我想还是算了，我们弄个简单点的吧，我怕这么一剪刀下去，你再也不肯和我出门了……”

Natasha好笑地看着手足无措的Steve，他一定不知道自己在说什么，她加入了对Bucky新发型的讨论中：“剪个有男人气概的平头怎么样？现在都流行这种。再不行海军陆战队那种发型也挺好的，配合你惯有的表情，出了这门绝对没人敢惹你。”

Bucky想了一下说，“随便。”他真的无所谓，他的头发长得令人受不了，他只想在夏天真正来临前摆脱烦人的长发。既然都是要痛的，早点痛完就可以。

这件事情的最终解决方案是，美国队长动用了他尚能驾驭的现代科技，打开电脑，上网搜索了James Barnes这个名字，然后在google图片里挑了一张他最满意的，依样画葫芦给面前安静坐着的人剪短了头发。在动手前进入工作状态紧皱着眉头的Steve煞有介事地绕着Bucky转了一圈，认真地思索到底该怎么下手。

Natasha注意到Steve手中的剪刀在落到Bucky半长不长的头发中时，先动手摆了摆他的肩膀，这个动作那么温柔，也那么不起眼。Bucky甚至都未注意到，只是充满信任地任他摆布。她忽然有点触动，因为曾经，当他们在丛林里千辛万苦搜索Bucky的踪迹时，Steve发现了一排脚印，所有的人都又累又冷，这支搜索小队正在放弃任务的边缘挣扎着，对那排泥洼中的脚印毫无反应，大家好像都只想快些回到基地，洗个热水澡，睡上十分钟。她还有些理智，问Steve为何能确定这是Bucky走过留下的痕迹。Steve蹲在那印记旁，他的手轻轻触摸它们，仍由包裹着指腹的半截手套被污泥弄脏，他仿佛在触碰什么珍贵而易碎的珍迹，喃喃地重复着：“是他。是他。我找到他了。我找到他了……”

那支机械臂比肉体之躯沉重太多，他拖着那节手臂走路的时候，左肩比右边低一些，迈出的步子一深一浅。除了Steve，没有人注意到这个。

“他们竟然对他做这种事。”Steve从一片泥泞的地上抬起头艰难地看着自己的队友，眉宇里充满了她从未见过的挫败和痛苦。她别开眼去，不愿让Steve眼中的痛苦感染自己。

在Steve的记忆里那个舞步优雅，能与女伴在水晶吊灯照亮的华丽厅堂里一圈又一圈旋转的人；那个穿着军服总是高昂着下巴，肩膀一前一后抖擞扭动，步子里骄傲得不可一世的人；那个身受重伤也背着枪抵在身后与之交付性命的人；那个休假时拉着他在被军队占领的陌生酒馆里醉得没心没肺，宛若少年一样快活的人——如今被迫与冷冰冰的金属融到一起，拖着沉重的步伐，任坚硬的铁块与肌肉撕拉相扯，在泥地里落下一深一浅的痕迹。有没有人问过他，疼不疼？

“Natasha，给我拿条毛巾。”Steve挺满意自己的杰作，除了他要时不时扶一下Bucky掉下去的左肩膀，但总的来讲，剪得还算对称。

从回忆中回过神来的Natasha吸了吸鼻子，任劳任怨地去浴室给他们拿毛巾。

“哪条是Bucky的？”

“无所谓。”外面传来Steve的声音。

在Natasha缺席的片刻，一直没怎么发声的Bucky忽然抬起右手并越过自己的肩膀，就这么轻轻地握住了Steve还握着剪刀的手。他的手搭在Steve的手上，慢慢收紧，热度在他们两人肌肤相触的地方传导着。客厅里静悄悄的。

“怎么了，不满意？”Steve有点担心。

“没有。”Bucky的声音有点颤抖，他停顿了片刻，说——

“只是这一点也不疼。”

当Natasha抓着随手拿到的毛巾从浴室里出来的时候，看到的就是这么一副温馨宁静似画卷般的画面，在布鲁克林金黄色的落日余晖印衬下，坐在椅子上的Bucky正低着头，一只手抓着Steve的手腕，似乎还带着余热的夕阳在他的头顶散开一片温柔的光。而Steve就那么直挺挺地站在那儿，仍由他想握多久就握多久。他俩面前的电脑屏幕上，放映着一张七十年前的黑白照片，穿着军服的Bucky身边站着比他高半个头的Steve，他们愉快地相视而笑的动作被永远定格，似旧友重遇，又似少年初逢。

在Bucky进浴室打理自己的时候，Natasha问了Steve一个问题，是关于Bucky的。那时候Steve正为上头交派给他的过夜派对这项异想天开的任务在客厅里挂上五颜六色的LED小灯，他站在梯子架上忙活着，而一边的Natasha心不在焉地试图解开绕成一团的灯线。他们旁边的地上摊开着一本名叫“派对宝典101条”的小册子。她已经嫌弃地对Steve抱怨过这书的封面了，“看上去就像给十六岁高中生准备的脱处密集。”说完这话，她立刻就发现了这本书某种意义上还挺适合Steve的。

“你知道，你完全可以问我的，关于怎么办一个得体的派对。”Natasha补充道，“实际上，越不得体，大家玩得越开心。”

“谢谢，但我想自己为Avengers做点什么。”Steve爬下梯子，按下开光，几十米长的暖黄色小灯瞬间围绕着客厅亮了起来，他一丝不苟地检查着灯泡的发光情况，然后在房间中央满意地站定，欣慰地啧啧嘴，“看起来还不赖。”

“你要是有别的问题，也可以问我。”Natasha狡黠地眨眨眼睛，暗示着Steve——比如怎么脱处。

Steve没理她，转而移开了话题，“我以为，你才是有问题想问我的那个。”

Natasha愣了愣，揣摩着Steve话里的意思。性感的长睫毛扑闪扑闪，全是无辜。

“我们是朋友，我了解你，我们不需要彼此隐瞒。”Steve转过头，坚定而温柔地看着Natasha，眼神里似乎在说：你每次的欲言又止都没逃过我的眼睛。

好吧，Natasha泄气地想，自己对这个眼神没什么抵抗力，她得全招了。眼睛里的无辜撤走变成了挫败，她呆呆地盯着Steve手上几个正在莹莹发光的小灯球。咬着嘴巴好一阵，她开口了：“为什么不让Bucky在后方待着做后备军，必要的时候来支援你？为什么迫不及待地要让他上前线作战，逼他这么快地适应这一切？我以为他对你来说很重要，Steve。让他待在总部，带带新人也可以，安全得多。”说着她有些激动，好像它们已经困扰了她很久，而她今天终于逮着了机会将这些问题一股脑地丢给Steve。

Steve沉默地听完了她的话，他轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，认真地看着她的眼睛。Natasha试图在他的眼睛里找到哪怕一丝动摇与慌乱，但她失败了，那双眼睛温和而毫无责备地看着她。

“Bucky从未允许过我替他做过任何选择。Natasha，如果我能的话，在很久以前我就会这么做。”Steve动了动嘴角，扯出一个勉勉强强的笑容。笑得真难看，Natasha想。她只从那个笑容里看出了无奈与悲伤。

“什么意思？”

“……我会让他等我，等我够强大了，与他一同参军。”

Natasha惊奇地发现，无所不能的美国队长眼神中也会盛满无能为力。

Steve回想起那时候的Bucky，年轻气盛，去参军开心得就像考上了大学。等等我，Bucky，他的内心这么呐喊着。但是不知由于什么原因，他从未曾让那个粗心大意的大男孩窥探到他的不舍。参战后，他在脑子里设计了一百种与Bucky相遇的方式，在撤退的时候，在鱼龙混杂的营地里，他会望到那个熟悉而帅气的背影；或是在战地医院，他张口叫他的名字，手臂上缠着绷带的人回头，激动的笑容将令他忘却伤痛。他唯独没想到的，就是在一张冷冰冰的铁床上找到Bucky。

Steve后悔了，如果时光退回到七十年前，他会让Bucky等等他。战事凶险，他们要并肩面对时代的巨浪。

“除此以外，在Barton将你从俄罗斯带到美国的时候，你没有待在后方，你选择和他并肩作战。”Steve回了回神，继续说道。

他的声音那么不可动摇，Natasha怔住了，她别过脸，记忆如复发的伤痛呈现在她眼前。

“那是因为……”

Natasha想起来了，没有一个后方是万无一失的。而她也不会让Barton去一个没有她陪伴的前线。

在神盾局内部孵化盘缠了那么多年的九头蛇就是最好的证明。她早就看出来了，如今的Bucky非但不是那种可以做卧底或是间谍的人选，九头蛇那种粗暴的洗脑手段无疑将他训练成了一枚机械地服从命令的武器，这种令人深恶痛绝的对生命的亵渎……她为自己某一刻曾用夸赞的眼神看向Bucky的手臂而再次感到愧疚，那就好像有人站出来为她曾经的冷血与杀戮而鼓掌欢呼。

Natasha放弃搜寻点什么词出来完成她的那句话，她只是歪着头耸了耸肩，与Steve默契地互看了一眼，说道：“这世界真是糟透了。”

Steve笑着摇摇头，“感谢那些在战争中牺牲的人吧，最坏的时代过去了。”

最坏的已经过去了，Steve在心里重复了一下。

**

Bucky看着镜子里的自己，格斗留下的伤总是在还没好透的时候一层又一层的翻新，粗糙而泛青的皮肤组织下胡渣微微冒头。镜子中的人留着与七十年前如出一辙的利落的短发，这种仿佛在过去与现在的时间线上穿梭的错觉令他微微皱眉，什么都没变，可又什么都变了。眉宇间战无不胜的坚毅已经被不堪的往事尘封在别处，他透过那双迷茫的眼眸看到的只剩下彷徨。

那个年轻而勇敢的Barnes中士的脸无法与现在这副心事重重的模样重叠，他诋毁般地嘲笑着自己。这仿佛是两个来自不同时空，命运迥异的个体。

Steve觉得他的情况正变得明朗起来。他不会像一开始时那样无缘无故地向Steve发起攻击——用手枪，匕首，有时候干脆赤手空拳，看他在触手可及的范围内够得着什么。他光想象了一下那阵子大兵的神经得多时刻紧绷就觉得身心俱疲。Bucky在清醒的时候惊恐地回忆着自己犯过的错误，Steve熟睡中的侧颜写满了疲惫，他望着他呆呆出神，心里抑制不住地想请求他原谅，嘴皮子上下磨动，忏悔就要出口。Bucky留恋这份超乎常人的耐心与温柔，一举一动都要深思熟虑，生怕打破了如今这似如梦境般完美的朝夕相伴。

Bucky知道自己的格斗技巧不是闹着玩的，真打起来胜负难分。Steve得小心翼翼地还手，又得琢磨着不让自己莫名其妙地死在他的暴力之下。做了一辈子的英雄，葬在阿灵顿国家公墓的时候，不能有个“美国队长，于亚健康状态的室友小刀之下，卒”之类荒谬的墓志铭。

这个想法几乎要把Bucky逗笑了。

**

复仇者过夜派对。

想起这茬的Thor一个举锤从距离法兰克福一个多小时火车程的小镇上空飞回了纽约，他在飞的时候打了几个电话——

“你好，是多米诺披萨店吗？我要点单……送到美国队长那里。……你们不知道美国队长住在哪里？没有开玩笑？”

除了身高在薪水上也能痛击十个Tony Stark的雷神又在多米诺披萨店赊账了。中间他迷路耽搁了一会儿， 落地以后Banner说能在他的锤子上装个导航，收费，但账可以算在神盾局头上，如果他想的话。Thor婉言谢绝：“我有Tony Stark。”

Banner狐疑而微妙地挑起了眉毛，他又问了一遍：“对不起，你刚才说了Tony Stark吗？”他在雷神脖子下面的地方比了比。

Thor保持着从阿斯加德的老父王那儿传承而来的彬彬有礼的微笑说：“是的，我只认识这一位Tony。”他向神盾局大厦外看了一眼，史塔克企业独栋高楼在日光下烁烁生辉。这栋楼是个绝好地标。

心里默默地在Thor和Tony的人像中牵了根线，并完全将这眼神误会成温情款款的Banner脱下眼镜，吃力地揉了揉眉心，复仇者内部扑朔迷离的人际关系让他有点累，他需要喝一杯。

觉得有人在背后惦记自己的Tony在实验室里打了个大喷嚏，他凭空说了句：“Jarvis，你说我坏话？”

“没有，Sir。”Jarvis诚实地回答。

“最好别让我知道你在说谎。”Tony收拾了手上的东西，“我觉得有点冷，我们出去喝一杯。”

“Sir，我不能喝酒。”Jarvis似乎明白这位造物主如往常一样在出言戏弄他。

Tony疑惑地回头看着他的电脑，他刚刚是不是听出了点可怜兮兮？他不记得自己造Jarvis的时候输入了“语气”这个功能，Tony干巴巴地说，“那你告诉Bruce，我们去‘防空洞’喝一杯，问他来不来，不，直接告诉他我在那儿等他。”

“好的，Sir。带上我，我给你们开车。”

“走咯。”他忽然想起了什么，给Pepper留了个字条：今晚不回来，Jarvis跟着我。

Tony的脑子里忽然冒出一个想法，如果和Pepper结婚是不是Jarvis也要变成共同财产？他要不要搞个Jarvis的胞妹送给Pepper？

“一个问题，胞妹和女朋友，你要哪个？”Tony问他的人工智能。

“我要清静，Sir。”

“你是在叫你的主人闭嘴？”

“没有，Sir。”

“我决定了，无论做什么，我给她取名叫‘清静’。”

**

二十分钟后有人按响了Steve家的门铃，有人替他们叫了披萨。

Steve准备掏钱，外送人员说，打电话的人讲找神盾局结账就可以，所以他就只掏了小费。外送小伙神秘兮兮地压低了自己的帽子，上面红蓝相间的品牌标志格外显眼，他小声地说：“先生，没有人跟踪我。以后您再叫外卖，就指定一个叫John的家伙，我身手好着呢，不会暴露您的位置。”小伙子在电梯门口站定，犹豫了几下还是回过头来。他的脸上带着一种肃穆的使命感并说道：“O Captain My Captain.”电梯“叮”地一下开了门，他毅然决然地走进去，像个从战壕里起身暴露在旷野里的士兵。这时机正好，让人怀疑他是否为这一刻的到来排练过。

Steve在电梯门再次合上前对他点了点头：“谢谢。”门合上了，而他似乎还在思考刚刚这话是什么意思。

“Natasha，我是不是暴露了？”

Natasha打开外卖盒，披萨还冒着热气，她挑了一块啃了一口：“是的，队长。可我还上过新闻呢，除此以外，神盾局给你挡了无数份综艺节目的邀请信，他们想让你再重演一次七十年前的那种。”Natasha比了个手势，“该叫它……舞蹈？”

“别开玩笑了，那时我很年轻，不懂事。”Steve追问，“这是什么时候的事情，为什么我不知道？”

“自从上次你让我给你注册了推特账号后，你就再也没登录过是吗？”她掏出手机翻了翻，“你和你戴墨镜鸭舌帽的神秘伙伴，现在可是一对炙手可热的美国瑰宝——在你们之前获得这个称号的是Jennifer Lawrence。下次上街前，我建议你们裹成沙特人。”

**

“还好吗？”觉得Bucky在浴室待得时间比往常久的Steve叩指敲了敲半透明的玻璃门。里面没声音，他试着转了转把手，可以旋到最底，意味着他没锁门，“我进来了。”他轻轻地说了句。

浴室里没开通风扇，四处弥漫着白色的水雾，湿热的蒸汽朝着Steve扑面而来，又消散在他身后的走廊里。几秒钟以后，他看到一个朦胧的轮廓。Bucky正闭着双眼躺在浴缸里，Steve注意到这是他今天第二次将自己浸在热水里。Bucky喜欢这样。他喜欢躺在白瓷的浴缸里，头仰起，头发一股脑撸到后面，就这么放松地靠在后面的铺着瓷砖的平台上，双手摆在两侧，机械臂顺从地耷拉在浴缸外面。

温度适宜的水波抚过他的身体，光洁的额头上凝聚着几滴小水珠，Steve走近，眉头皱起来，以为他就这麽睡着了。

“还好。”Bucky缓缓地睁开眼睛，眼睛红红的，看上去有点无精打采：“他们来了吗？”

Steve想到比人先到的披萨说：“不算是。Natasha去买酒了。我让她带上身份证，现在买酒无论你长得有多老都要身份证了，Bucky。她证件上的名字叫Alice。”

“Alice。”Bucky重复了一下这个很常见的名字，“听上去很乖。”

“我知道，和本人不太像。”Steve在浴缸边坐下，浴室里有点热，上衣黏在他背上，他想他出汗了，“我知道现在说这个有点仓促，但只要你想，我们可以去别的地方。就我们俩，我们可以去逛一逛布鲁克林的夜市，要是你觉得那太吵，我们可以拉一块沙发垫子，搬到阁楼上去，那里没拉灯，可我想厨房里还有几根蜡烛，就我们俩……像以前那样，说说话叙叙旧，聊什么都行。”

这栋公寓有着和七十年前Steve住的地方一样的天窗，开在阁楼斜切下来的天花板上。Steve不认为Coulson连这个也知道，所以他相信这是个可爱的巧合。

从童年开始到他们长大入伍，曾经的他们不分日夜地窝在宽不足三丈的狭小的木制阁楼里，身体底下是他们从搬走的邻居家弄来的一块破沙发垫。那个动一动就扬满灰尘的地方知道他们所有轻声细语的秘密。

他们有时就那样躺着，Bucky圈着Steve肩膀的手发麻了都懒得换一下姿势，他们无言地看看彼此，看看天窗外面，繁星点点镶嵌在苍穹这块巨大的幕布上，引人遐想。

这是最后一片惬意的乐土。在抵挡不住睡意时Steve也会这样感激地想到。

“我以前……我们经常这么干？”Bucky的语气中充满不确定，他想试着承认或者附和，但他不能，他觉得Steve话里的事情陌生而遥远，仿佛那是他另一个人的故事。他别开脸去，避开Steve的视线。

“是的，我们经常这么干。”Steve笑着回答，“现代人还没有抛弃沙发这东西，我们能有个巨大的沙发垫了，Bucky。”

“好。我们待在这儿，待在家里。”Bucky试图挤出一个笑容来，有点难看，但至少还算个笑，“等他们睡了，我们就到阁楼上去。”

“如你所愿。”Steve爽朗的笑容里流露出一种温暖而美好的感觉来，他伸出手，Bucky的机械手自动缠上了他摊开的手掌，一个用力坐起身来。

**

过夜派对的宾客陆陆续续抵达。

Natasha同Sam一起出现了，Sam在隔壁街卖酒的地方遇上了她，她在身后喊了句“On your left.”猎鹰内心顿时腾升起一股挫败的感觉，想这个该死的句子是不是要跟随他一辈子，更挫败的是，他在体能上超过这句话的第一位主人给自己扳回名声的机会约等于零。

进门的时候Steve就给了Sam一个巨大的拥抱，他宽厚的肩膀抵着对方的。

“还好吗，Sam？”见到这个曾与他并肩作战，忠心耿耿的伙伴，Steve蓝色的眼睛满含笑意，让他整个人看上去神采奕奕。

“我怎么会好，你给所有人开了先河，队长。现在无论谁见到我都用同一句话来问候我。”Sam无奈到了极点，甚至觉得这句话会跟着他进坟墓。有些人压根不知道典故却也跟着别人起哄，见到他就来上这么一句。

“那下次你跑快点，我再放你点水。”Steve笑着说道。

“算了吧，为了避免被你和你的新搭档左右夹击，我选择一个人跑步，偶尔还能虐虐菜鸟。”Sam握着啤酒瓶的手指了指厨房的方向。

Steve开了瓶啤酒，他顺手想把起子扔给Bucky，却发现他和Natasha饶有兴致地在厨房里研究他们的俄罗斯伏特加。Bucky正在抱怨为什么这酒是桃子味的，Natasha说她就是喜欢这个味道的，女士优先。他们在酒里又掺了点别的什么，就这样喝起来。

“顺带，队长，恭喜你。”Sam的表情忽然正经起来。

“什么？”Steve的视线还是落往厨房的方向，他正在想Bucky是否也如自己一样具有喝不醉的功能。

“他……Barnes中士看起来好多了。”Sam不确定自己该怎么称呼那位，便选了最安全的。想起那只能一举撕裂他宝贝翅膀的钢铁之臂，他还是没由来的一阵战栗。但现在厨房这个人，看上柔和了很多，像是一把钝了的剑不显锋芒，“如果能的话，我想和他聊一两句，算是正式认识。”

Steve明白Sam心里的忧虑，但他很感激对方愿意主动迈出这步，“他不会辜负你的信任。你可以直接叫他Bucky，他从前就最喜欢这个名字。”

“他应该最喜欢妞这么叫他。”Sam随口开了个无关紧要的玩笑，然后踱步走到厨房加入了那头的对话。

Steve觉得这话听着有什么不对，他虽不是发明这个昵称的人，但Bucky确实曾说过喜欢他这么叫，James是个很帅气的名字，Barnes中士听上去也很正经，可这些都不如一声清脆的Bucky，这个名字包含了令人艳羡的亲昵——虽然他不是什么妞。

面对Sam伸出来的手，Bucky先是有点紧张，他紧张的时候总会装模作样活动一下他的机械手指，然后他回握了Sam。Steve好笑地看着他，Bucky不知为何也往客厅里看了一眼，又在接触到Steve目光的同时迅雷不及掩耳地将头转了回去。他又给自己到了一小杯伏特加，这回什么也没掺。

Coulson按响了这间公寓形同虚设已久的门铃。朝九晚五的公务员下了班回家溜达了一圈，换了身随性的衣服，拎了一沓子啤酒还有一些文件。

“Hey，Coulson！弄点喝的。”Natasha在厨房朝这位平时作风拘谨的探员热情地打起招呼，她看起来很享受此刻的气氛。

他们各自落座寒暄起来，先前挂起的小彩灯在一片谈笑声的映衬下显得格外温暖，客厅里那排巨大的棕褐色沙发此刻终于发挥了它的作用。夜色在窗外升起，屋内则一片其乐融融。

“你好，Cap。”Coulson握了握Steve的手，“我能和你的盾合影吗？”

Steve爽快地答应，“如果你愿意等的话，雷神马上就要来了。你可以一次性和两件东西一起拍照。”

“谢了，Cap。”Coulson有些激动，他环顾了一下四周，“布置的不错，住得还习惯吗？”

“什么都好。”Steve说，“你可以叫我Steve，现在是工作以外的时间。变成队友——我想这就是Fury想要的。”

Coulson不想太兴师动众，所以没有带三脚架之类的摄影器材。但此刻的他后悔了，他应该把所有的家当都搬过来，一寸一寸，一秒一秒的记录这个美妙的夜晚。

“Steve。”他点点头，又叫了一遍，“Steve。”

这个夜晚将是Coulson探员人生中一个值得庆祝的高峰，现在搞砸神盾局的飞机对他来说都不是个事了。

地上已经开始积累喝空的酒瓶，所有的人都挪到了客厅那张柔软的沙发上，Sam笑得趴到地上，他干脆岔开腿坐在毛茸茸的地毯上，一手握着啤酒瓶子，脸靠在冰凉的茶几，他笑得太猛了，以至于需要点什么来降降温。

说起神盾局到底对一个人的背景资料挖得有多深，Coulson分享了他见过的Fury局长早年高中年鉴里的故事，里面有他作为说唱歌手登台表演留下的照片，背景里还像模像样的有一支乐队正在伴奏。

“他握着话筒，表情和现在如出一辙，他不会变老。”Coulson说。

Steve一边笑着，一边将手搁到Bucky身后的沙发靠背上。Bucky弯着腰，正试图将这个形象与总是扳着脸，带着一只黑色皮眼罩的Nick Fury联系起来。

Natasha的脚缩在沙发上，她笑着拍了拍大腿，“该死的，Coulson，我祝你醉得想不起你今天都说了什么，你一定会后悔的。”

后来Barton给Natasha打了个电话，让他给她开门，说余下的三个人如今都在他手上。

Natasha问他，“什么叫都在你手上？”

Barton回答，“我左右手各抓着一个，还有一个差不多能走路的，谢谢上帝，因为我不太想拎那个锤子。”

只有纽约的夜知道他们三个为何会在一起，又是如何喝成这种烂醉如泥的状态的。是Jarvis给距离“防空洞”这间酒吧最近的复仇者联盟成员——Clint Barton发送了信息，说跑车坐不下三个人。Barton于是赶去救场。

Tony进门的时候手叉着腰，歪着步子，回头得意洋洋地对Banner说：“嘿，Bruce，我还没醉！我他妈的还能走直线！”

Banner一半挂在Barton身上，一半完全顺从地接受着地心引力的牵引，他眯着眼睛看着前方，语速还是那样温吞吞的，“ Tony，除非你能找个直的对照物，因为我已经搞不清直线长什么样子了。”

“找到了。你今天看起来也宇宙第一直，Cap。”Tony瘫倒在沙发上，掏出他的移动电脑，“Jarvis，你还活着吗？”

“没得选，Sir。”

“给我和Bruce，还有后面那个大块头倒点水。”

后面那个大块头说得是Thor，他安安稳稳地在沙发上落座，甚至还和所有人都打了招呼，一切看上去风平浪静。他的两颊透着两团明显的粉色，出卖着他喝多了的事实。他像抱个孩子似的将他的锤子抱在怀里，并优雅地笑着，声音里还透着股一国之主的威严风范：“希望披萨的味道不错，美国队长，很高兴与你再度见面。”

Steve点头说谢，并无奈地与Bucky对视了一眼，屋里最清醒的两个人就这么相视着莞尔一笑。Bucky的眼里透着股不可思议，似是弄不明白这般千奇百怪的众生相，也为这片刻得闲而感到轻松，他低头，但遮掩不住嘴角的笑意。Steve忽然有点困惑，他不知道Bucky是否有些许醉意才会展露出这么个毫无负担的笑容，因为这是他几个月来第一次看到这样赤裸裸地表达着自己情绪。又或许是他醉了，前后不过一秒钟，完全可能是他看错了。

Natasha陪Barton去了浴室冲了把脸，Barton身上的气味闻起来就像有人往死里混出来的糟糕的酒精饮料。她笑着说，这几天你都别靠近我，Clint。Barton毫不在意地着搂住她的肩膀说，我视力好，你做什么，我在远处也都看得到。

**

至于这一晚还发生了什么别的——

Coulson关切地问Thor和弟弟相处得怎么样，一直表现得异常乖巧的雷神忽然忧伤起来，他抱着锤子的手又紧了紧，转过身去留给大家一个萧瑟的背影，他轻轻地说：“还行。”听了以后心里凉风阵阵的Coulson觉得是自己提起这个话题的，所以他有责任照顾雷神此刻起起落落的心情。于是他说，“我是一个好听众。”

Thor喝醉了，Loki从小到大到对他哥哥做过的成功不成功的糗事在这个晚上，全部都不再是那两个人之间的秘密了。Coulson一边听着，一边希望阿斯加德不要有什么人在监听雷神在人间的一举一动，如果有，那个人最好不要是Loki。Natasha在一边安慰Thor，男孩子长大一般都是要慢一点的，一边幸灾乐祸地给Coulson抛了个媚眼。

Bucky一个人跑去阳台吹风，他觉得脑子晕沉沉的，尽管他应当是喝不醉的。Sam在后面跟过去。他们聊了些什么，内容不得而知。而他不是唯一一个找到了机会单独和Bucky说话的人，Barton也去了，对话隐匿在黑夜里，他们的脸上都有隐隐的笑意。

那两个人都离开之后，Bucky一个人又在阳台上待了很久，久到仿佛时间都停滞了，纽约的夜回归寂静，街上不再熙熙攘攘。

酒都喝光了，Natasha和Steve出门去买，他本着一颗过时的绅士心要陪身经百战的黑寡妇一起走夜路。Bucky在阳台上看着他俩在远处的街角现身，他难以忽视自己内心微妙的雀跃。

声音比人先到，沿着小道，那两个人在几栋孤零零的路灯陪伴下向着这栋房子靠近，阴影落在地上拖得很长很长，随着他们的动作剧烈地摇晃。

“Steve，那是什么？”

“你不能乱翻我的皮夹。”

“我没有乱翻，你付钱的时候我绝对看到了什么。”

“什么？”  
“夹层里的照片，是不是Bucky？”

Steve不说话了，一个人走到前面。

“你默认了！”Natasha像获胜了般快步走到与他并肩的地方，挑衅地说。

虽说是被逮个正着，但Steve的笑容里没有一丝挫败。

Bucky盯着他们两人的身影，他自己大约摸都没意识到他扯开得弧度极大的嘴角。直到已经走直楼下的Steve猛得抬头，仿佛心有灵犀般得，他们就这样猝不及防地在半空中四目相对。他的目光中盛满温柔——Bucky不知道他是怎么做到的，但天上的星星都会轻易地坠进去，何况一颗满目疮痍的疲累的心。Bucky看着那双眼睛里仿佛能将北极的冰雪融化的蓝，那抹晶莹剔透的颜色，正说着所有无需张口的情话，给所有半好不好、还在流血的伤口愈合的力量。

Buck的心里有什么东西破茧发芽，脑袋不住地产生什么短暂却异常美好的假象——或许并不是假象。太美好了，他的心脏飘起来。他选择做先撇开眼睛，转身回屋的那个。

上楼的时候，隔壁的老太太开始抱怨现在的年轻人真是不懂得体恤，队长点头表示深有体会，然后进到自己的房间让Tony把他们在放的无论什么歌调小声一点，不能打扰到别人休息。Tony一脸“算了吧队长你可长了一张不会说谎的脸”讲到：“真的吗？队长，你不认识这歌？”

“我没听过。”Steve如实招来。

背景音乐里男声夸张地唱着一句歌词“But first let me take a selfie”，电音的鼓点与节奏恨不得震得人心律与之同步。Tony心里默默地嫌弃他——对我干过的事情你这么快就忘了。

零点的钟声敲响了有一会儿，闹腾的声音小下来，Tony开得坏头，直接倒在客厅的角落睡着了，Banner坐在他旁边小声说着什么，Jarvis在分析了下内容后，于“将它们记下来以后告诉Mr.Stark”和“假装没听到”两者之间做出了后者的选择。

Thor除了在喝醉的时候显现出点话痨的秉性以外，酒品还不算太糟，但是他看大家都在客厅，于是也阖上了眼睛，进入了梦乡。最终，没有一个人去了他们事先准备好的卧室。所有人都昏昏欲睡，除了格外清醒的队长和不知道自己是否还清醒着的Bucky。他们关了灯，走到阁楼上去。

“等等。”Steve说，回到厨房拿了两根蜡烛和一支打火机。

“晚安。”在他们关上阁楼的门以前，客厅里传来Natasha沙哑而疲倦的声音。

**

黑漆漆的夜里他们仰躺着。只有彼此的呼吸和厚重云层后星星的声音。那声音是像动画片里一样，星星划过夜空，有金粉沿着那道轨迹洋洋洒洒飘落下来的音效。

Steve苦笑了一下：“闹了一夜。这任务真累人。”

Bucky的手在头后面枕累了，他把它们抽回来：“但是挺好玩的。”

Steve感谢Fury给了他们这么一个无厘头的任务，乱哄哄的不止今晚，明天他们将面对一群宿醉的成年人。但乱归乱，这种闹哄哄的烟火气，是拉近所有人距离的最佳灵丹妙药。连喝得烂醉的面貌都见过了，以后还有什么扯不下脸来说的事儿？

复仇者，他，Bucky，他们会越来越好。

“那就算没白费功夫。”Steve听到自己这么说。

Bucky转过头问他：“你去过北极吗？”口气像一个古老的故事的开头——假如Steve回答没去过的话，他随时随地就要给他讲一个冒险故事。

“没有。你想去吗？”

“我去过。”Bucky去过北极，就像他去过很多无路可退的地方，处理过很多无路可退的情况。他思索着开口：“可我喜欢热带。像现在这样。”

黑夜中有人握住他的手。

“那就待在我这里，Buck，一直待在这里。”

他们说了许多热带的悄悄话，北极被遗忘在角落，暖风占据心田。

——什么都没变，可又什么都变了。Bucky想。

变了就变了吧。至少最坏的时代过去了。他再也不是那个在最北的北极的冷峻寒冬里，默默寻找一个出口的人了。他的热带正逐渐向他靠近，他在这温热中缓缓苏醒，睁开眼便是一片生机勃勃的热带雨林，是他从未见过的，美丽而和煦的风景。是Steve硬生生长出的遮天蔽日的枝叶，温柔地将他包裹。

Bucky回握住Steve，与他十指交扣，他的声音疲惫却坚定：“好。”

END


End file.
